The present invention relates to remotely-activated illumination, and more particularly to remotely-activated high-candle power illumination for automobiles. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to remotely activated high-candle power illumination approaches for areas around automobiles for increasing personal safety.
Personal safety is of increasing public concern as crimes against individuals, and in particular, violent crimes against individuals, continue to claim their place as part of modern society. Various approaches have been introduced in the automobile and home arenas, such as intrusion alarms, panic buttons, illuminated entry systems, auto headlamp delay systems, pepper spray, stun guns and other personal weaponry, in attempts to increase personal safety.
Problematically, intrusion alarms, while potentially effective, are primarily directed to protecting property rather than individuals, and therefore are of limited value in protecting individuals. Panic buttons require that the user recognize and react to a potential danger, and thus are generally ineffective in truly surprise attacks.
Auto lamp-delay systems, unfortunately, only provide unidirectional illumination outside the front end of the vehicle for a specified period of time while the user exits the vehicle following the vehicle""s key being turned to an off position. Auto lamp-delay systems do not provide any illumination as the user returns to and enters the vehicle.
Illuminated entry systems, while, unlike auto lamp-delay systems, potentially provide both entry and exit illumination, unfortunately illuminate only the interior of the vehicle using what is typically no more than a 20 watt unreflected diffuse light source in a translucent casing, and therefore provide little or no deterrence to would-be attackers in areas outside the vehicle.
Problematically, personal weaponry generally requires close proximity to or contact with the user with the intended target and, obviously, prior recognition of the target by the user. Thus personal weaponry not only suffers from requiring close proximity to or contact with the attacker, thus potentially increasing danger to the user, but requires that the user become aware of the attacker, recognize the attacker as an attacker, prepare the personal weaponry for use, move into close proximity to the attacker, and activate the personal weaponry. As a result, personal weaponry may be ineffective or less effective than needed in a wide range of circumstances, such as in the case of a surprise attack, and may pose unnecessary danger to the user, such as where the attacker is able to turn the personal weaponry against the user or to attack the user before he or she can activate the personal weaponry. Furthermore, personal weaponry generally requires training for safe operation, and may not be readily available to all who need it, either due to cost, or governmental restrictions or licensing requirements.
Thus, there is a significant need for innovation in the area of personal safety, particularly with respect to automobiles, that provides effective protection both in entry and exit situations, that does not require special training or licensing, or close proximity to a would-be attacker in order to be effective. Further, what is needed is an approach specifically aimed at providing personal safety, in addition to protecting property.
A further problem presently facing the operator of an automobile is poor street lighting. As municipalities attempt to reduce costs by seeking out and using more energy efficient and generally less bright street lighting schemes, users are frequently faced with entering and exiting their vehicles in poor lighting situations. Thus, in addition to the above-mentioned personal safety need, which is increased in poor lighting situations, there is a need for improved lighting for exterior regions about an automobile as the user of the automobile enters and exits. Furthermore, such need extends to emergency situations in which mechanical, electrical or other vehicle failures may necessitate stopping the vehicle in unlit or poorly lit situations, so that, for example, repair or diagnosis can be effected, such as the changing of a flat tire. Solutions to such lighting needs can further be of benefit in situations such as, for example, when loading or unloading of the vehicle must occur, such as loading or unloading groceries, or when passengers must embark or disembark in situations where uneven pavement, curbing or unpaved areas are present.
Various prior art lighting systems have been proposed, such as controlling a spotlight on a boat or automobile, in order to provide for personal safety. U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,168 (Montgomery) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,030 (Bowden) each show examples of these types of systems. These systems, however, problematically require expensive and specialized hardware integrally associated with the automobile or boat and that is not commonplace or readily available to the average vehicle user.
Thus, significant problems remain and a need for improvement exists in the field of personal safety with respect to automobiles and other vehicles. The present invention advantageously addresses the above and other needs.
The present invention advantageously addresses the needs above as well as other needs by providing an approach for remotely activated high-candlepower illumination of areas around automobiles and for increasing personal and property safety.
In one embodiment, the present invention may be characterized as a method of illuminating a region outside a vehicle comprising the steps of: receiving a signal from outside of the vehicle; activating, in response to the receiving the signal, at least one lamp within the vehicle; and illuminating, in response to the activating of the at least one lamp, the region outside the vehicle. The illumination is at least 180 degrees around the vehicle and includes projecting light from the at least one lamp within the vehicle to the region outside the vehicle. In variations of this embodiment, the illuminating includes intermittently illuminating the at least one lamp by projecting light in a flashing manner from the at least one lamp within the vehicle to the region outside the vehicle.
In another embodiment, the present invention may be characterized as a remotely-controlled illumination system comprising at least one lamp for providing illumination at least 180 degrees around an automobile. A remotely controlled switch is coupled to the at least one lamp and a power source is selectively coupleable through the remotely controlled switch to the at least one lamp. Also, a housing and means for positioning the housing within the vehicle are coupled to the at least one lamp. In variations of this embodiment, the system further includes a flash circuit coupled in between the remotely controlled switch and the at least one lamp such that the flash circuit causes the at least one lamp to provide illumination intermittently in a flashing manner. Furthermore, the system may be coupled to an alarm system of the automobile.
In yet anther embodiment, the present invention may be characterized as a method of illuminating a region outside a vehicle comprising the steps of: receiving an audio signal; activating, in response to the receiving the audio signal, at least one lamp within the vehicle; and illuminating, in response to the activating of the at least one lamp, the region outside the vehicle, and at least 180 degrees around the vehicle, wherein the illuminating includes projecting light from the at least one lamp within the vehicle to the region outside the vehicle.